Where I Belong
by thesituation016
Summary: This is an idea I've been sitting on for a while. This is nothing against Sally, I actually love her character, but I just could't ignore the idea. This is the story of the eldest daughter of Santa Clause and her love for creepy things that leads her on a great adventure. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Where I Belong

Noel sat at her work table by the window painting what seemed to her an endless stream of wooden toys, but as the eldest daughter of Santa Claus this was what she was suppose to do. Her sister Holly loved anything and everything to do with Christmas, but Noel on the other hand seemed to turn toward more creepy pursuits.

It worried her parents that she was obsessed with such things, but they believed it to only be a phase that she would out grow one day. They did everything in their power to make her more Christmas oriented, but it never worked.

Not say that she hated Christmas or anything. It just wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her immortal life, but as eldest it would fall to her to take over when her father was ready to hand over the reins so to speak.

Noel sat up hard when she saw the strangest creature she had ever seen pass her window. He was a tall, lanky man in a dark pin stripe suit with a bat bow tie, but that wasn't the strangest thing about him. He was a skeleton.

She quickly grabbed her dark green cape and ran outside. She heard him singing and couldn't help but realize how amazing his voice was.

What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

There's people singing songs

'_Did he honestly not know where he was and who was he?' _Noel thought to herself. _'Where was he from?'_

What's this?

The streets are lined with

Little creatures laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy?

What is this?

What's this?

There's children throwing snowballs

instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

And in my bones I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

Oh, look

What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this?

What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer

And who would ever think

And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun

This looks like fun

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

The children are asleep

But look, there's nothing underneath

No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things

Secure inside their dreamland

What's this?

The monsters are all missing

And the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be

Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear

I can hear music in the air

The smell of cakes and pies

Are absolutely everywhere

'_Screams? Well that's interesting.' _Noel thought as she ducked around a corner. _'Where is he from that he is always hearing screams?'_

The sights, the sounds

They're everywhere and all around

I've never felt so good before

This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it

Oh, I want it for my own

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?

Christmas Town, hmm...

"Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho." Noel heard her dad and quickly hid. Looking around she noticed that the only thing that hid her from the skeleton was a barrel of candy canes.

"hmm.." The skeleton said thoughtfully. She watched as he slowly made his way in the shadows toward the forest. She quickly followed without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloweentown

"This has never happened before." The tear away face clown said.

"It's suspicious." A witch added.

"It's peculiar." A smaller witch agreed.

"It's scary." A Vampire said.

"Stand aside." The Mayor said as she pushed through the crowd running into the werewolf.

"grrrr." The wolf growled.

"Coming through. We've got find Jack. There's only 365 days left till next Halloween." The Mayor called out.

"364!" The werewolf corrected him.

"Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?" The Mayor asked.

"I looked in every mausoleum." The clown said.

"We opened the sarcophagi." The witches chorused.

"I tromped through the pumpkin patch." Hyde said as he walked up to the crowd with a pumpkin stuck to his foot.

"I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye." A vampire said, but everyone looked doubtful. "I did! But he wasn't there."

"It's time to sound the alarms." The Mayor said as he set off in his cart with his siren wailing, but it was no use and he had to give up. "Did anyone think to dredge the lake?"

"Ah, this morning!" A vampire said.

"Hear that?" A witch asked as she heard distant barking.

"What?" The little witch asked.

"Shh!" The other witch said as she listened harder. The barks get louder.

"Zero!" A vampire shouts out. A fanfare erupts as Jack and Zero arrive.

"Jack's back!" A bunch of kids shout.

"Where have you been?" The Mayor asked.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it." Jack ordered.

"When?" The Mayor asked.

"Immediately!" Jack said.

"Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight." The Mayor said as he drove through town.

Noel slowly emerged from her hiding spot with eyes wide in wonder at the new world around her. It was amazing. The whole town was muted colors and covered in cobwebs, nothing like the eye bleeding colors she was used to. In the sky was a pumpkin head in place of the sun that beamed down.

The people were even more interesting. Every form of horrible nightmarish creature know to man roamed the streets, but they didn't act like mean beasts. They were a community and a close one at that.

Looking down at her brightly colored clothes hidden under her dark green cape she realized that she would stick out like a sore thumb. Scanning the shops she sees a dress shop and runs over to it. Looking into the window she sees the perfect outfit.

It had a long sleeved shear top covered in silver cobwebs, a black spaghetti stringed tank top underneath, the skirt was long in back, but came to just above the knees in front, it came with pantyhose also covered in spider webs, a pair of black ballet slippers lay on the ground in front.

"Can I help you?" A harlequin demon asked as she walked in.

"It seems that I'm in need of new attire and I couldn't help, but to admire that dress in the window." Noel said with a smile.

"Oh yes, I just finished that this morning." The man said as he retrieved the dress. He ushered Noel into a dressing room. Noel came out and stood in front if the mirror.

"It's beautiful." Noel said as she spun.

"I think it is missing something?" The man said then he rushed off and grabbed a small top hat that had a black veil coming off of the back covered in spider webs. He also grabbed a chocker with a spider web pendant.

"It's perfect." Noel said. "You're a genius."

"Why thank you my dear." The man said as they finished up and Noel left.

She walked around the town admiring the town and came across the cutest children playing near a fountain. Who better to get information from than children?

"Are you new here?" The fat child asked.

"Yes I'm Noel; I was wondering what you could tell me of that man named Jack." Noel said as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

"He's the pumpkin king and the most terrifying person in all of Halloweentown." The bat like child said.

"He's also the leader of our town." A little mummy added.

"What about the mayor?" Noel asked.

"He's just an elected official." Said the fat child and then they were off on various stories about Jack Skellington the pumpkin king.


	3. Chapter 3

At the meeting

Noel slipped into the town meeting hall and ended up sitting next to a large oak tree that had dead men hanging in its branches.

"Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmastown." Jack announced much to Noel's surprise.

_'That explains why he took all of that stuff.' _Noel thought to herself.

JACK

There are objects so peculiar

They were not to be believed

All around, things to tantalize my brain

It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen

And as hard as I try

I can't seem to describe

Like a most improbable dream

But you must believe when I tell you this

It's as real as my skull and it does exist

Here, let me show you

This is a thing called a present

The whole thing starts with a box

DEVIL

A box?

is it steel?

WEREWOLF

Are there locks?

HARLEOUIN DEMON

Is it filled with a pox?

DEVIL, WEREWOLF, HARLEQUIN DEMON

A pox

How delightful, a pox

JACK

If you please

Just a box with bright-colored paper

And the whole thing's topped with a bow

WITCHES

A bow?

But why?

How ugly

What's in it?

What's in it?

JACK

That's the point of the thing, not to know

CLOWN

It's a bat

Will it bend?

CREATURE UNDER THE STAIRS

It's a rat

Will it break?

UNDERSEA GAL

Perhaps it s the head that I found in the lake

JACK

Listen now, you don't understand

That's not the point of Christmas land

Now, pay attention

We pick up an oversized sock

And hang it like this on the wall

MR. HYDE

Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?

MEDIUM MR. HYDE

Let me see, let me look

SMALL MR. HYDE

Is it rotted and covered with gook?

JACK

Um, let me explain

There's no foot inside, but there's candy

Or sometimes it's filled with small toys

MUMMY AND WINGED DEMON

Small toys

WINGED DEMON

Do they bite?

MUMMY

Do they snap?

WINGED DEMON

Or explode in a sack?

CORPSE KID

Or perhaps they just spring out

And scare girls and boys

MAYOR

What a splendid idea

This Christmas sounds fun

I fully endorse it

Let's try it at once

JACK

Everyone, please now, not so fast

There's something here that you don't quite grasp

Well, I may as well give them what they want

And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last

For the ruler of this Christmas land

Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice

Least that's what I've come to understand

And I've also heard it told

That he's something to behold

Like a lobster, huge and red

When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on

Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms

That is, so I've heard it said

And on a dark, cold night

Under full moonlight

He flies into a fog

Like a vulture in the sky

And they call him Sandy Claws

Noel shook her head in mild amusement. They didn't get it at all.

"Poor Jack must feel so frustrated." Noel said to herself.

She quickly walked up to the stage and slipped behind the curtain. He was leaning over a small table swirling around a snow globe with a snowman inside.

Well, at least they're excited

But they don't understand

That special kind of feeling in Christmas land

Oh, well...

"Hello." Noel said causing Jack to straighten up sharply and turn around.

"Hello, um…I don't believe I know you." Jack said cautiously.

"I'm new here, my names Noel." Noel said as she held out her hand. Jack took it in his bony grasp and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Noel, I'm Jack Skellington." He said with a smile.

"That was actually the first thing I learned here. Your reputation precedes you." Noel said with a smile as she played with one of the ornaments on the tree.

"Yeah." He drawled out seeming to be un-comfortable with the subject.

"So Christmas huh?" Noel prompted wanting to know what he knew of the subject.

He explained all that he saw with the enthusiasm of a child. It was like a new toy for him, but the truth of the subject just stayed out of his grasp. Noel would have loved to help him, but she wasn't the best person on the subject.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to talk so late." Jack exclaimed as the wall clock chimed twelve. "Can I escort you home?"

"Oh, crud." Noel said under her breath, but Jack heard.

"You forgot to get lodgings for the night didn't you?" Jack said with a slight smile as Noel face palmed.

"Yes, yes I did." Noel said in frustration as Jack chuckled. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry of course it's not." Jack said as he calmed down and offered her his arm. "Allow me to make it up to you by offering you lodgings at my home. I have a guest room that you can use."

"Normally I would have said no, but I really do not want to sleep on the street. Thank you Mr. Skellington." Noel said taking his arm.

"Please call me Jack." Jack said as he led her to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's house

"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Xmas thing." Jack exclaimed.

He had been at it all night and Noel could not help, but to feel a little guilty that she hadn't told him where she was from. She made up her mind to tell him in the morning, but he wanted to visit a Dr. Finkelstein first to get supplies.

Dr. Finkelstein's castle

"Hel-lo" Jack called out as he entered the house of the doctor along with Noel.

"Jack Skellington, up here my boy." The Doctor called out. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'm Noel, sir." Noel replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you my dear." The Doctor replied. "Now what brings you here Jack?"

"Dr. I need to borrow some equipment." Jack said.

"Is that so, whatever for?" The doctor asked.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments." Jack explained.

"How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know." The Doctor said.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Noel said as she looked at all of the interesting things that were lying around.

"Indeed clever girl. Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up." The doctor said.

Jack's house

"Zero, we're home." Jack said as he walked into his study and started to examine and experiment with Xmas stuff.

"Interesting reaction...but what does it mean?" Jack said in frustration. Noel walked in when he's trying to make a paper snowflake, but it comes out as a spider. Noel chuckled softly and takes the scissors from his hand.

"Here, like this." Noel said as she expertly cut the paper into a perfect snowflake.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked in amazement. Noel let out a small sigh as she sat down next to Jack.

"The reason I know how to do that is because I'm from Christmas town." Noel said.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Then why are you here?"

"My father is Santa Claus and as the eldest it was up to me to take over one day, but I don't want to. My sister Holly would be much better for the job." Noel said and went on to explain her frustrations.

"I know what you mean." Jack said as he placed his hand over hers.

"How about we make a deal? You teach me all about Halloween and I'll tell you everything about Christmas." Noel said as she leaned a little closer to Jack.

"Alright, it's a deal." Jack said as he leaned closer to Noel, but before anything could happen Zero barked loudly startling them both and causing them to blush in realization of what they were about to do.

"Well let's get to work." Noel said nervously.

CITIZENS OF HALLOWEEN

Something's up with Jack

Something's up with Jack

Don't know if we're ever going to get him back

He's always up there

Locked away inside

Never says a word

Hope he hasn't died

Something's up with Jack

Something's up with Jack

JACK

Christmas time is buzzing in my skull

Will it let me be? I cannot tell

There's so many things I cannot grasp

When I think I've got it, and then at last

Through my bony fingers it does slip

Like a snowflake in a fiery grip

Something here I'm not quite getting

Though I try, I keep forgetting

Like a memory long since past

Here in an instant, gone in a flash

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

In these little bric-a-brac

A secret's waiting to be cracked

These dolls and toys confuse me so

Confound it all, I love it though

Simple objects, nothing more

But something's hidden through a door

Though I do not have the key

Something's there I cannot see

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

Hmm...

I've read these Christmas books so many times

I know the stories and I know the rhymes

I know the Christmas carols all by heart

My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart

As often as I've read them, something's wrong

So hard to put my bony finger on

Or perhaps it's really not as deep

As I've been led to think

Am I trying much too hard?

Of course! I've been too close to see

The answer's right in front of me

Right in front of me

It's simple really, very clear

Like music drifting in the air

Invisible, but everywhere

Just because I cannot see it

Doesn't mean I can't believe it

You know, I think this Christmas thing

It's not as tricky as it seems

And why should they have all the fun?

It should belong to anyone

Not anyone, in fact, but me

Why, I could make a Christmas tree

And there's no reason I can find

I couldn't handle Christmas time

I bet I could improve it too

And that's exactly what I'll do

Hee,hee,hee

"Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!" Jack called out. Noel sat up straight in the chair she had been dozing in. She had been trying to teach Jack about Christmas, but he just didn't seem to get it until now.

"You're going to do what?" Noel asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Make our own Christmas; give your father a vacation this year." Jack said. Noel thought it over for a moment.

"I don't know." Noel said worriedly.

"Oh come now Noel, what could go wrong?" Jack said as he took her by her hands and whirled her around the room in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Town meeting house

"Patience, everyone. Jack has a special Job for each of us." The Mayor called out.  
"Dr. Finkelstein, your Xmas assignment is ready. Dr. Finkelstein to the front of the line."

"What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?" A Vampire asked as Jack handed them a doll the cried mama while Noel covered a giggle with a cough.

"Perhaps it can be improved?" Jack asked.

"No problem!" the Vampires assured him.

"I knew it!" Jack said in excitement. "Dr. thank you for coming. We need some of these."

"Hmm.. their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think." The doctor said as he looked at the picture book Jack handed him.

"How horrible our Xmas will be." The Mayor said.

"No-how jolly." Jack corrected him.

"Oh, how jolly our Xmas will be." The Mayor said as his face switched as he gets pelted. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent for us." A red headed boy dressed as a devil said.

"Specifically." A girl dressed as a witch added.

"By name." The last one dressed as a skeleton finished.

"Lock."

"Shock."

"Barrel."

"Jack, Jack it's Oogie's boys!" The Mayor said in disgust.

"Ah, Halloween's finest trick or treaters, the job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief." Jack said as he drew the three kids in close.

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." Shock said causing the others to giggle.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul. Now…" Jack whispers to them. "And one more thing - leave that no account Ooogie Boogie out of this!"

"Whatever you say, Jack."

"Of course Jack."

"Wouldn't dream of it Jack."

They all said with their fingers crossed and leave quickly.

"What did you tell them?" Noel asked as she stood next to him.

"Oh, nothing, just a little job I have for them." Jack said nervously as the next person came up.

Later

"It goes something like this." Jack thumps out Jingle bells on a leather strap of bells. "How about it? Think you can manage?"

"A one, and a two, and a three, and a. . . " A person inside the bass counts off and the band starts to play Jingle in a flat key.

"Fantastic! Now why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great

shape." Jack said as he turned to Noel. "Noel, I need your help more than anyone's."

"I need a Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it." Jack said. "Can you?"

"I don't know, I'm still not sure that this is a good idea." Noel said as she shifted from foot to foot.

"How could it not be a good idea-just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white." Jack said.

"It's a mistake, Jack." Noel said earnestly. She had a horrible feeling about this whole thing that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit." Jack said as he nudged her to the exit so she could get started. Noel sighed in frustration, but left none the less.

"Next!" the Mayor shouted

"I have every confidence in you." Jack called out after her.

"But it seems wrong to me, very wrong." Noel said under her breath.

"This device is called a nutcracker." Jack said to the behemoth

"Jack, Jack we caught him we caught him." Lock Shock and Barrel called out as they entered.

"Perfect! Open it up. Quickly!" Jack said as he approached the bag that was in the walking tub. They open the bag to reveal the Easter bunny.

"That's not Sandy Claws!" Jack exclaimed as the bunny jumped from the bag and bounced straight up to Behemoth.

"It isn't?" Shock asked in confusion.

"Then who is it?" Barrel asked.

"Bunny!" Behemoth bellowed causing the bunny to panic and dive back into the bag quivering in fear.

"Not Sandy Claws...take him back!" Jack said.

"We followed your instructions…" Lock argued.

"We went through the door…" Barrel added.

"Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this." Jack said as he showed then an Xmas cookie in shape of tree.

"I told you!" Shock said causing the others to start fighting with each other.

"Arr!" Jack yelled while making scary face at kids, then turned back to the bunny still hiding in the bag. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Take him home first and apologize again. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely."

"Got it. We'll get it right next time." They said.


	6. Chapter 6

-0-

CLOWN

This time, this time

GROUP

Making Christmas

ACCORDION PLAYER

Making Christmas

MAYOR

Making Christmas, making Christmas

Is so fine

GROUP

It's ours this time

And won't the children be surprised

It's ours this time

CHILD CORPSE

Making Christmas

MUMMY

Making Christmas

MUMMY AND CORPSE CHILD

Making Christmas

WITCHES

Time to give them something fun

WITCHES AND CREATURE LADY

They'll talk about for years to come

GROUP

Let's have a cheer from everyone

It's time to party

DUCK TOY

Making Christmas, making Christmas

VAMPIRES

Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice

With spider legs and pretty bows

VAMPIRES AND WINGED DEMON

It's ours this time

CORPSE FATHER

All together, that and this

CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN

With all our tricks we're

CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN, DEVIL

Making Christmastime

WOLF MAN

Here comes Jack

JACK

I don't believe what's happening to me

My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies

Hee, hee, hee, hee

HARLEQUIN

Won't they be impressed, I am a genius

See how I transformed this old rat

Into a most delightful hat

JACK

Hmm, my compliments from me to you

On this your most intriguing hat

Consider though this substitute

A bat in place of this old rat

Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong

This thing will never make a present

It's been dead now for much too long

Try something fresher, something pleasant

Try again, don't give up

THREE MR. HYDES

All together, that and this

With all our tricks we're making Christmastime

(Instrumental)

GROUP

This time, this time

JACK

It's ours!

GROUP

Making Christmas, making Christmas

La, la, la

It's almost here

GROUP AND WOLF MAN

And we can't wait

GROUP AND HARLEOUIN

So ring the bells and celebrate

GROUP

'Cause when the full moon starts to climb

We'll all sing out

JACK

It's Christmastime

Hee, hee, hee

Christmastown

"Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year." Santa Claus said as he checked over his list. The door chimes jingle all the way interrupting his work. "Now who could that be?"

"Trick or treat!" The kids say together.

"Huh?" Santa Clause grunts as they nab him.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloweentown

"You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all." Noel said to Jack who is in Sandy garb.

"Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful!" Jack exclaimed.

"But you're the Pumpkin King." Noel argued as she held up a picture of his old self.

"Not anymore. And I feel so much better now." Jack said with a large smile as he broke the portrait and tossed it away.

"Jack, I know you think something's missing. But…" Noel said as she accidentally pricks Jack's finger with needle.

"Ow." He said as he placed his finger in his mouth.

"Sorry" Noel said.

"You're right, something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots…" Jack listed as Noel shook her head sadly and left. She came to this world to escape hers not recreate it.

"Jack, Jack this time we bagged him!" Lock Shock and Barrel called out.

"This time we really did!" Lock said.

"He sure is big Jack!" Barrel marveled.

"And heavy!" Shock complained.

"Let me out!" Santa Claus yelled.

"Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you." Jack said excitedly as he shook Santa Clauses hand. "Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all.

"Where am I?" Santa Claus demanded.

"Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Xmas this year." Jack explained.

"What?" Santa Clause asked in confusion.

"Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Jack went on to say.

"But there must be some mistake!" Santa Claus said.

"See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows, of course, that's what I'm missing." Jack said, not listening, as he took Santa Clause's hat

"But …" Santa Claus called out as he was re tied into the bag.

"Thanks!" Jack called out.

"You just can't... Hold on where are we going now?" Santa Cause continued until they couldn't hear him anymore.

"Ho, Ho, Ho" Jack tried as Noel came back in with a hat, but saw that Jack already had one.

This is worse than I thought, much worse. I know..." Noel said then was struck by an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

-0-

"Me? On vacation on Xmas eve?" Santa Claus said.

"Where are we taking him?" Barrel asked.

"To Oogie boogie, of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that and Jack said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?" Lock said with a sinister smile.

"Yes he did." Shock and Barrel said together.

"Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?" Santa Claus asked.

"No!"

Dr. Finkelstein's castle

"This'll stop Jack." Noel thought as she quickly nabbed the fog juice she had seen on her previous visit there. She paused for a moment and saw the Doctor working on new creation.

"What a joy to think of all we'll have in common. We'll have conversations worth having." The Doctor said happily as he removed part of his brain and put it into the creation.

Oogie's

"Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents." Santa Claus warned as Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed.

"I think he might be too big." Shock said as he tried to shove him down a small pipe.

"No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!" Lock argued.

OOGIE BOOGIE

Well, well, well, what have we here?

Sandy Claws, huh?

Oh, I'm really scared

So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my eyes

You're jokin' me, you gotta be

This can't be the right guy

He's ancient, he's ugly

I don't know which is worse

I might just split a seam now

If I don't die laughing first

Mr. Oogie Boogie says

There's trouble close at hand

You'd better pay attention now

'Cause I'm the Boogie Man

And if you aren't shakin'

There's something very wrong

'Cause this may be the last time

You hear the boogie song, ohhh

THREE SKELETONS

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE

Ohhh

TWO SKELETONS IN VICE

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE

Ohhh

THREE BATS

Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

SANTA

Release me now

Or you must face the dire consequences

The children are expecting me

So please, come to your senses

OOGIE BOOGIE

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my ears

Would someone shut this fella up

I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing

You really are too much

And now, with your permission

I'm going to do my stuff

SANTA

What are you going to do?

OOGIE BOOGIE

I'm gonna do the best I can

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice

To me is music in the air

'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man

Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess

With lives on the line

Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy

Now that'd be just fine

SANTA

Release me fast or you will have to

Answer for this heinous act

OOGIE BOOGIE

Oh, brother, you're something

You put me in a spin

You aren't comprehending

The position that you're in

It's hopeless, you're finished

You haven't got a prayer

'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie

And you ain't going nowhere


	9. Chapter 9

Halloweentown

Noel poured the fog juice into the fountain and soon a thick curtain was overtaking the surrounding area. She joins the crowd just as Jack appears from coffin and applause erupts from the crowd.

Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star, your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave." The Mayor said as the fog starts to get worse. The Mayor starts to trail off. "You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living..."

"Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses." Jack said sadly.

"Whew!" Noel said as she hoped that this would give her father time to take off. She didn't even know what Jack was going to do about him in the first place.

"This fog's as thick as, as..." A Vampire started.

"Jelly brains." The Cyclops finished.

"Thicker!" Another Vampire added.

"There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams." Jack lamented and Noel felt a pang of guilt, but knew it was for the best.

"There goes Xmas." A child cries.

"Bark, bark."

"No Zero, down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Zero! We're off!" Jack said in excitement.

"Wait Jack, no!" Noel called out, but it was too late he was gone.

"Ho ho ha ha ha." Jack laughed.

"Good bye Jack, my dearest Jack. Oh how I hope my feeling of dread is wrong.

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one

She sat there sadly when she saw Lock Shock and Barrel walking by but they didn't see her.

"What do you think oogie will do with sandy claus?" Lock asked. "Wonder if Jack will be mad that we gave him to oogie?"

"Who cares?" Barrel said.

"Yeah, we didn't even get the stew." Shock said.

Once they were gone Noel emerged from her hiding spot in shock. Jack had kidnapped her father. She quickly went into action. She had to free her father.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack playing Sandy

"ho ho ho ho ho ho he he he." Jack laughed as he lands loudly and wakes up little kid on their first stop.

"Santa!" The little boy said in excitement that soon turned to confusion. "Santa?"

"Merry Xmas! And what is your name?" Jack asked.

"Uh uh." The boy stuttered.

"That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway." Jack said as he rifled through his bag. "There you go sonny. Hohohohehehe."

Jack goes back up chimney right before the parents arrive.

"And what did Santa bring you honey?" The mom asked.

The boy pulls out shrunken head causing the mother and father to scream.

"Merry Xmas!" Jack yelled.

"Hello, police." The officer said as he answered the phone. "Attacked by Xmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had."

"hohohohehehe." Jack laughs as he delivers a killer wreath, snake, vampire toy, and the killer duck. Screams fill the air with every toy Jack puts down the chimneys.

"You're welcome one and all!" Jack said happily oblivious.

"Where'd you spot him?-Fast as we can, ma'am-Police-I know, I know a skeleton-Keep calm-Turn off all the lights-Make sure the doors are Locked-Hello, police…" The cop franticly instructs as he answers phones.

"Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday." A newscaster reported as Halloween residents cheer.

"Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime." The newscaster continued. Noel could feel panic swell up inside of her.

"Jack, someone has to help Jack. Where's Santa Claus?" Noel said out loud.

"Oogie's boys took him to their hide out. It's just outside of town." Werewolf said.

"What?" Noel exclaimed, now understanding why her father had not stopped Jack yet.

"Yeah, Jack had them get him so he could take the holiday off." The goop man said.

Without another word Noel sprinted as fast as she could only stopping for a second to grab a left over present. If those three kids had taken her father then more than likely he was now in the clutches of the oogie boogie man.

"If I ever see Jack again I'm going to kill him." Noel said to herself as she ran while the newscaster finished with a plea to Santa Claus.

"-Come back and save Xmas." He said.

"Look Zero, search lights!" Jack said happily even though they were firing at him. "They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job." One almost hits Zero. "Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us."

Zero barks loudly.

"It's ok, Zero. Head higher!" Jack ordered.

Oogie lair

"Are you a gamblin man, Sandy? Let's play." Oogie said as he rolled his dice. A knock on the door distracts him.

"Mmmm.. my, my...what have we here?" Oogie asked himself as he looked down at the intricately rapped package. His back is to Noel as she climbed down the rope ladder and starts to untie her father.

"Hey dad, don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Noel whispered.

"Noel, where have you been?" Santa Claus asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"It's a long story." Noel said as she helped him up the rope ladder.

"Ah, lovely." Oogie said as he rips open the bow only to find nothing inside. Oogie realizes that he's been had.

"What?! You trying to make a dupe out of me?" Oogie bellowed as he sees Noel and Santa Claus climbing up the ladder. Oogie sucks Sandy and Noel back in.

back to Jack

"Who's next on my list? Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised." Jack said just as his sleigh gets hit. "They're trying to hit us! ZERO!" Zero barked in a panic as the sleigh gets hit again blowing it up sending Jack falling out of the sky. "Merry Xmas to all and to all a good night..." Jack said as he fell.

Halloweentown

"Howl!" The Werewolf wailed painfully.

"I knew this Xmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut." The Mayor said as he went white faced and got into his car. " Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Jack has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news.

Back to "normal" town

Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Xmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign ..." The cop called out.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack in cemetery

Jack laid splayed across an angel statue holding a book. Zero placed Jack's jaw back in place having been blow clear off of his throat.

What have I done?

What have I done?

How could I be so blind?

All is lost, where was I?

Spoiled all, spoiled all

Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done?

What have I done?

Find a deep cave to hide in

In a million years they'll find me

Only dust and a plaque

That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack"

But I never intended all this madness, never

And nobody really understood, well how could they?

That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Then suddenly a fiery determination fills him and he leaps to his feet, his purpose having been restored.

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best

And, by god, I really tasted something swell

And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky

And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when

I felt just like my old bony self again

And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King

That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until next Halloween

'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream

And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might

Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right

Sandy Claws, hmm

"Come on Zero. Xmas isn't over yet!" Jack said as he climbed into a grave.

Oogie lair

"You wait till Jack hears about this. By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you..." Noel threatened Oogie as she tried to struggle free of her bindings.

"The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust." The Mayor's voice called out.

"No." Noel gasped as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What's that you were saying about luck, doll?" Oogie taunted.

"Let us go you overgrown dirty pillow case." Noel screamed as she cried, a fact that was not missed by her father.

"Sandy, looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie." Oogie said as he rolled the dice.

Noel screams out in rage as Oogie pulls the leaver.

"On – Hahaha." Oogie said gleefully.

"This can't be happening!" Santa Claus said.

Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha." Oogie rolls his dice. "What! Snake eyes." He bangs on the table. "Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot!Bye bye doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha." He dumps Noel and Sandy Claus into the lava, or so he thinks, bit he hears no splash.

"What the..."

Oogie flips the table back over only to find an extremely angry Jack sitting on the table.

"Hello Oogie" Jack said casually as he stalked toward Oogie.

"Jack, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead." Oogie said as he pressed a button causing cards with swords to pop up and start to slice everything. "Well come on bone man."

Zero's barks fill the air as Jack dances between the blades.

"Oooo ooo ooo. Pull an arm. ha ha." Oogie laughed as slot machine cowboys with guns approached Jack from the back.

"Jack look out!" Noel called out alerting him to the danger. He quickly avoided it and Oogie realized it was time to make a getaway.

"So long, Jack. Haha." Oogie said as he jumped onto some spinning blades not noticing the loose thread that hung down from his arm.

"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully?" Jack accused as he pulled the thread that came loose that held Oogie together.

"Now look what you've done. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs, bye bye bye." Oogie said as he fell apart. A stray bug tried to run only to be squished by Santa.

"Forgive me Mr. claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." Jack said as he handed Santa back his hat.

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" Santa snapped.

"Dad." Noel said warningly as Santa huffed.

"The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, don't." He said as he yanked his hat back on.

"Dad, come on, he didn't mean it." Noel complained.

"Well in whatever case it's time to go. Come on Noel." Santa said as he held out his hand for her, but Noel didn't take it.

"Actually dad, I've decided to stay here and let Holly take over my role as heir to Christmas." Noel said. Santa eyed her for a moment before nodding. He had thought that something like this was going to happen one day and he knew better than to go against love. Cupid would have his head.

"Okay, but you better take care of her Jack Skellington." Santa warned.

"I will sir." Jack said with an embarrassed smile. "I hope there's still time…"

"To fix Xmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus!" Santa said and laying a finger aside of his nose, up Oogie's chimney he rose.

"He'll fix things Jack. He knows what to do." Noel said with a smile as she took his hand in hers.

"How did you get down here Noel?" he asked.

"When I heard who had my father I knew he wasn't safe and I…" Noel began to stutter and look down at the ground."Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to…"

"To help me." Jack supplied.

"I couldn't just let you just..." Noel said as he finally looked up at him.

"Noel, I can't believe I never realized...that you..." Jack started to lean in close to Noel, but they were once again interrupted.

"Jack, Jack!" The Mayor called out as he shined a blinding light into their faces.

"Here he is!" Barrel said.

"Alive!" Lock added.

"Just like we said." Shock said.

"Grab a hold my boy!" The Mayor said as he lowered a rope and pulled them up.


	12. Chapter 12

-0-

"Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Xmas to excited children all over the world!" The newscaster reported happily.

CHORUS

La, la, la, (etc.)

Jack's OK, and he's back, OK

CHILD CORPSE AND CHORUS

He's all right

MAYOR AND CHORUS

Let's shout, make a fuss

Scream it out, wheee

CHORUS

Jack is back now, everyone sing

In our town of Halloween

JACK

It's great to be home!

"Hohohohoho! Happy Halloween!" Santa Claus called out.

Snow starts to fall from the sky. Santa Claus had brought snow to Halloweentown.

"Merry Xmas!" Jack replied.

CHILD CORPSE

What's this?

CYCLOPS

What's this?

HARLEQUIN DEMON

I haven't got a clue

MR. HYDE

What's this?

CLOWN

Why it's completely new

OFF-SCREEN VOICE

What's this?

WOLFMAN

Must be a Christmas thing

OFF-SCREEN VOICE

What's this?

MAYOR

It's really very strange

CHORUS

This is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

What's this?

What's this?

(Repeat)

"Careful, my precious jewel!" Dr. F. said as he looked to his new wife! Jack looks around and spots Noel silently making her was to spiral hill. He follows her and watches for a moment as she sits on the hill holding a flower in her hand.

JACK

My dearest friend, if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we can gaze into the stars

JACK AND NOEL

And sit together, now and forever

For it is plain as anyone can see

We're simply meant to be

Jack takes Noel into his arms and finally kisses her as Zero zooms off into the moonlight.


End file.
